


Peace

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [63]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Mass Effect 3, Minor Character Death, Priority Earth, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Written forN7 Monthover on tumblr.  The Day 28 prompt was 'peace.
Relationships: Female Shepard & David Anderson
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Kudos: 2





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/631981099607785472/n7-month-2020) over on tumblr. The Day 28 prompt was 'peace.

Allie closed her eyes and winced, shifting her position on the floor to try and ease some of the pain coursing through her body. It wasn't supposed to end like this, not for him. His life had been carved by war, his career notable because of it or perhaps in spite of it. For the long years she knew him, worry lines etched his face, a testament to the stress and concerns he carried on a daily basis. She knew he worried about her, from those early days after Mindoir to when she was sitting in that Alliance cell. He worried about her safety and her sanity. He believed in her when few others did but at what cost Allie would never know. He was supposed to retire, find a little place and live the rest of his days with Kaylee. He was supposed to see the end of this war and finally live life on his own terms and not those dictated by the military. A madman's bullet changed those plans...

…but at the same time gave him a peace Allie didn't think he'd seen for a long, long time.


End file.
